Scoobydouille !
by Manon Troppo
Summary: La bande à Scooby se retrouve à la poursuite d'une insaisissable miss Fine dans les couloirs d'un hôpital !


_Aaaaalors ... ceci est une "scooby-end" alternative qu'on m'a mise au défi d'écrire pour ma fic originale "La couleur du jour" (dispo sur mon compte fictionpress, même pseudo, pour les curieux). Le but était d'y intégrer tout un tas de personnage n'ayant absolument rien à y faire, notamment Monsieur Sheffield, Miss Fine et Scooby-doo ... et voilà le résultat ^^''_

_L'action se situe à la fin de l'avant - dernier chapitre de la couleur du jour. En résumé, Zillah est dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où il se ronge les ongles en attendant le résultat de l'opération de Brian ..._

_**Titre : Scoobydouille ! **_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Les personnages de la série "une nounou d'enfer" et "Scooby-doo" ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ^^') _

oOo

Tout était calme, bien trop calme et Zillah était en train de devenir dingue. Il descendit dans le lobby de l'hôpital dans le but d'avoir plus de place pour faire les cents pas. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises, attendant leur tour, et il espérait pour eux que ce qui les amenait n'était pas trop grave. Il soupira : décidément, il se ramollissait, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'intéresser au sort de parfaits inconnus ? ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Soudain, un bruit de conversation attira son attention et il se retourna, curieusement une des voix ne lui semblait pas inconnue. Il resta figé, incrédule : son vieux copain Sammy, la petite Véra et leur affreux pouilleux de chien se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui !

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va la trouver sans problème : tu peux faire confiance au flair légendaire de ce cher Scooby ! » fit Sammy de sa voix nasillarde en grattant machinalement son affreux t-shirt vert trop large.

Le cher Scooby en question était occupé à laper l'eau d'un vase de fleurs sous les protestations véhémentes de la réceptionniste quand Véra s'exclama :

« Zillah, ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ça fait vraiment un bail ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou et Zillah lui rendit son étreinte, un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Sammy s'avança à son tour, tirant son chien par le collier et le serra maladroitement de son bras libre

« Quelle surprise ! Mon vieux, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ne me dites pas que Daffney ou Fred sont à l'hôpital ? » demanda Zillah en essayant de se débarrasser du chien qui se collait contre ses jambes en frétillant.

« Non, vieux frère, ils sont en lune de miel à Bali. Véra et moi, on est sur les traces d'une adepte d'un culte satanique dédié à la licorne rose invisible et sa piste même droit ici ! »

« Oui, apparemment elle se fait passer pour une infirmière. Il y a eu de nombreux cas de zombification dans le coin ces derniers temps et nous avons été engagés pour arrêter le massacre ! » ajouta Véra en remontant sur son nez ses grosses lunettes en plastique.

Zillah sourit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait changé depuis leurs années d'adolescence où ils passaient leur temps à courser de faux suspects dans de fausses affaires louches … Ils avaient ouvert une agence de détectives depuis, et ils se spécialisaient dans les cas de maisons prétendument hantées et de soi-disant apparitions de fantômes. Etonnamment, l'agence se portait plutôt bien : le surnaturel ne manquait pas d'adeptes.

« Et elle ressemble à quoi, votre disciple de la licorne satanique ? » demanda Zillah, prêt à prendre toute distraction qui pourrait lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Brian en train de se faire découper le cerveau.

« C'est une grande brune hystérique avec les cheveux crêpés et une voix de canard, qui porte des jupes longues comme des ceintures et des talons hauts comme la tour Eiffel » fit Véra d'un air pincé.

« Bref, c'est un super-canon » lui chuchota Sammy à l'oreille. « Barjo, mais canon. »

Zillah tiqua à cette description, ça ressemblait furieusement à l'infirmière qu'il avait vue parler avec le docteur Sheffield la dernière fois qu'il était venu chercher Brian après son rendez-vous ! Il attrapa de justesse par la queue le chien qui s'apprêtait à pisser contre le montant d'une porte.

« Je crois bien que je l'ai croisée, ta furie, mais si elle a effectivement l'air passablement hystérique elle ne m'a pas paru méchante ? »

« Oui, c'est étrange, ses proches s'accordent à dire que c'était une femme normale - enfin presque - jusqu'à récemment. Apparemment, elle va sur ses trente-cinq ans et le fait de n'être toujours pas mariée l'a rendue dingo. Triste » répondit Véra.

Elle-même était farouchement célibataire et ne risquait pas de se mettre martel en tête pour une histoire de mariage ! Zillah l'avait toujours soupçonnée de préférer les femmes, de toute façon.

« Où était-elle quand tu l'as vue ? » interrogea Sammy, tout excité à l'idée d'avoir peut-être retrouvé sa proie. Zillah sentit un léger pincement d'angoisse.

« Dans la salle d'attente du Dr Sheffield, au troisième »

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, où Scooby se mit à renifler avec intérêt le bas du pantalon d'un jeune interne. Zillah n'était pas très à l'aise : tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Mais que vous lui reprochez-vous au juste ? »

« Oh, nous, on ne lui reproche rien de précis. Par contre, les épouses des hommes qu'elle a enlevés pour tester son charme satanique auraient bien des choses à lui dire. Ils finissent par rentrer chez eux, mais ils sont totalement envoutés et ne savent plus rien faire d'autre que de bredouiller : nounou, nounou, ou de hurler MISS FIIIIIIINE ! en pleine nuit » fit Véra, secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Zillah frémit d'horreur : être enfermé dans une cave allez savoir où et se retrouver obligé de subir les assiduités quotidiennes d'une célibataire désespérée, quelle vision de cauchemar ! De toute évidence, cette pénible épreuve avait rendu ces pauvres diables fous ! Il espérait au moins que les victimes de cette mante religieuse n'étaient pas contraints à … non, non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette perturbante idée. Il se secoua un peu et montra le chemin à ses deux amis. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il en oublia de filer un coup de pied au cul du chien qui venait de pisser sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente.

Ils se faufilèrent subrepticement dans le bureau de Sheffield. Celui-ci était en salle d'opération, occupé à mitonner une cervelle de Brian au beurre noir, mais peut-être trouveraient-ils ici des indices pour les mettre sur la piste de l'infirmière ? Ils se mirent à fouiller un peu partout, à la lueur de mini-lampes torches fournies par la prévoyante Véra. Zillah trouva dans un tiroir du bureau un petit flacon atomiseur de poudre gris-blanc. Intrigué, il en spraya un peu sur le dos de sa main et s'écria

« Eureka, j'ai compris ! »

Sammy et Véra se précipitèrent vers lui, l'aveuglant de leur lampes

« Alors, tu as trouvé un indice ? »

« Oui ! regardez ça, c'est de la teinture pour les cheveux en bombe : la mèche grise de Sheffield est artificielle, j'en était sûr ! » fit Zillah, triomphant.

«Oh ! se pourrait-il qu'il soit de mèche (si j'ose dire) avec Fran ? on va conserver ce précieux indice pour le confondre au besoin »

Sammy emballa soigneusement la fiole dans un vieil emballage graisseux de sandwich jambon-mayonnaise qu'il avait tiré de sa poche. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et tous trois plongèrent derrière le bureau pour s'y cacher. Véra attrapa le chien par le collier et l'attira vers eux en lui faisant signe de se taire. Celui-ci la fixa de ses gros yeux globuleux, l'air idiot. Véra n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Sammy s'obstinait à trimballer partout cette espèce de carpette ambulante abrutie, mais l'amour, ça ne s'explique pas.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds et une haute silhouette s'encadra dans la porte. Sur la pointe de ses grands pieds chaussés d'escarpins à très hauts talons, elle se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Ses doigts aux longs ongles effilés se refermèrent sur la veste du docteur Sheffield et la femme y plongea son visage. Sammy se leva d'un bond et alluma la lumière, tandis que Scooby se précipitait pour renifler les orteils de l'intruse.

« Ah-ah, prise la main dans le sac ! enfin, dans la poche ! » s'écria Sammy

La nouvelle venue sursauta et tenta de s'échapper, mais elle trébucha sur le chien et tomba en avant, dans les bras de Zillah. Celui-ci eu un haut-le-cœur et la lâcha sur le sol ou elle s'étala bruyamment, perdant une de ses chaussures. Le bruit avait attiré l'attention du docteur Sloane qui passait dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière à sauter … pardon, d'un petit quelque chose à grignoter, et il poussa à son tour la porte du bureau de Sheffield

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cet hôpital ? d'abord on retrouve une infirmière ligotée dans un placard de la salle de repos et maintenant ça ! est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce bordel ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons tout expliquer, appelez la police ! » s'exclama Véra en remettant d'aplomb ses lunettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Black tenait fermement le bras de la suspecte menottée, tandis que son adjoint essayait de récupérer la chaussure que Scooby tenait fermement dans sa gueule et refusait de lâcher. Sloane était appuyé contre le mur et grattait sa barbe naissante, pensif : cette pauvre Fran était tombée bien bas ! curieusement, elle lui paraissait tout à coup nettement moins jolie qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Alors, les jeunes, vous voulez bien .. ? » demandait l'inspecteur Black quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une furie brune, pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille

« Monsieur ! » fit la femme d'une voix perçante en se précipitant dans le bureau.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! » tonna l'inspecteur.

Sloane et Sammy dévisageaient la nouvelle venue, bouche bée :

« Miss Fine ?! » firent-ils en chœur

« Eh oui, miss Fine … la vraie, car celle-ci est un imposteur ! » fit Véra en arrachant subitement le masque de la suspecte

« Oh, Miss Babcok ! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Fran et une voix masculine. Le docteur Sheffield se tenait sur le seuil de son bureau, encore vêtu de sa blouse et de son calot de chirurgien. Dans le feu de l'action, personne ne l'avait entendu approcher.

« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il alors que Fran se jetait dans ses bras en sanglotant de soulagement.

« Il se passe que Miss Bacock ici présente a pris la place de miss Fine dans le but de vous séduire, docteur Sheffiled » fit Véra, triomphante. « Voyez-vous, elle s'est bien rendue compte que le seul moyen de vous approcher était de se faire passer pour l'unique personne que vous aimez vraiment … elle a donc invoqué le tout-puissant pouvoir de la licorne rose invisible pour arriver à ses fins ! elle a enlevé une douzaine d'hommes du voisinage pour tester ses pouvoirs de séduction sur eux avant de s'en prendre à vous. Vous avez eu de la chance que ce vieux clébard débile ait du nez : j'ai compris la supercherie en le voyant se précipiter sur les pieds de la fausse Fran. C'était elle qui était avec nous dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure, sous un habile déguisement d'aide-soignant ! croiser deux personnes ayant de si grands pieds au même endroit dans la même journée était statistiquement impossible » acheva-t-elle modestement.

« Incroyable ! » s'écrièrent - ils tous ensemble

« Oui, et mon plan aurait marché sans ce fichu cabot qui n'a pas arrêté de me pister à la trace, depuis la vase à fleur dans l'entrée jusqu'au fauteuil où je m'assied d'habitude pour guetter monsieur Sheffield ! » fit miss Babcok d'un ton haineux.

L'inspecteur black la saisi par le bras pour l'emmener au commissariat, clopinant sur une seule chaussure. Scooby avait bien mérité de garder son précieux trophée !

« Mais, mais … alors … ça veut dire que vous m'aimez, monsieur Sheffield ? » demanda Fran d'une voix tremblante en se retournant vers son patron. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, un peu gêné d'avoir à se déclarer en public

« Oui, miss Fine, je vous aime comme un fou » répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui rouler un pelle d'enfer.

« Eh bien, tout est bien qui finit bien ! » s'exclama Sammy en attaquant un casse-croûte bien mérité qu'il avait tiré d'une poche de son pantalon.

« Euh … docteur ? » interrompit Zillah timidement. « Et Brian ? »

« Qui ça ? ah oui, ça … oui, ça va aller, j'ai changé les fusibles et la courroie de transmission, il devrait être comme neuf. Penser à le graisser soigneusement toutes les semaines, vous ne prenez pas assez soin de vos affaires, mon jeune ami » répondit Sheffield distraitement en soulevant Fran dans ses bras. Ils s'en allèrent dans le soleil couchant, miss fine amoureusement pelotonnée dans les bras de son patron tant aimé, tandis que Scooby bavait gaiement dans sa nouvelle chaussure.

FIN !


End file.
